


Beautiful Brown Eyed Boy

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Froger Week 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, Snuggling, freddie is just really pretty okay, how is roger to resist, lover boy, pinning, spoiler: he is not, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Freddie would like some cuddles and Roger is having feelings, all the feelings.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor (pre-slash)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Beautiful Brown Eyed Boy

Roger and Freddie had wanted to go out but hadn't wanted to spend a stupid amount of money so they had decided to pre-drink. Which would have been a good idea, only now two hours had passed and they hadn't left the couch except to change the record. They'd been having such fun with just the two of them, giggling like schoolgirls, in their dingy flat. They hadn't even gotten outright drunk, remaining rather pleasantly tipsy. 

There was a reason Freddie always brought Brian to listen to the newest LPs on his player. This was because this player was stereo, new technology that didn't make a difference with most 'old' records. However Hendrix, had been recorded and was meant to be listened to like this, which meant it somehow sounded even more amazing. Freddie was giddy to jump up and show Roger something new, something Roger hadn't heard before, before curling back up on the couch. So close and yet so far.

It must have been the vodka because Roger was pretty sure he wasn't gay. He did really enjoy sex with girls, it's just Freddie looked so pretty in the dim lighting. He had such sharp cheekbones, as well as dark soulful eyes perfectly framed by his lashes and dark brows, that lit up with his passion for music. His lips looked so red and when Freddie sucked in his bottom lip, Roger couldn't help but to look. 

Freddie, who might have been a little more tipsy than him, hadn't seemed to notice and Roger was trying carefully not to be caught. He knew Freddie was self-conscious about his teeth and Roger would never want to contribute to this; Freddie had such a joyful smile.

"Brian was reading this like scientific paper on skin hunger and now I'm worried about it," Freddie bemoaned as he flopped about like a fish, throwing himself half onto Roger. "I mean I just had such good cuddles with Mary but now that we've broken up, I have no one to cuddle with. You'll cuddle with me, won't you Roger?" And he batted his beautiful brown eyes at Roger.

Roger gulped. Friends cuddled, he could do this for his friend, whom he'd been having such *friendly* thoughts about. "I'm always here for you," Roger answered truthfully, curling an arm around him. 

"I'm so lucky to have you," Freddie answered as he snuggled up to Roger like a big cat. 

He rested his head on Roger's shoulder and pressed the whole length of their bodies together. Freddie's heat seeped through their shirts and Roger could smell his fancy perfume. 

Roger would like to blame his feelings on the alcohol but in truth he was really only tipsy. As good as this evening had been, Roger wanted more, he wanted to end on an even higher note. And he didn't just want this evening, he wanted all the nights that would come after it. "Freddie, I-" Freddie looked up with his soft brown eyes, "I love you."


End file.
